Patients with ocular hypertension are randomly assigned to treatment with topical pilocarpine in one or both eyes or to no treatment. The objectives of the study are: (1) to determine if treatment with pilocarpine to reduce intraocular pressure before visual field changes occur will reduce the number of ocular hypertensive subjects who eventually become glaucomatous, and (2) to determine if measurements of aqueous humor dynamics, the response to water loading diurnal variation of intraocular pressure, serial, stereophotographs of the optic disc and measurements of visual fields help to predict which patients will eventually become glaucomatous.